mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Shevchenko
Category:Students Category:Slytherins "I wish to be the best from brewing a potion to defeating foes in duels. But above all; I do wish to be happy." (Beware; don't use any information that you wouldn't know ICly. Metagaming is against the rules.) BACKSTORY: Vladimir Shevchenko was born in Moscow, Russia on the 13th of January. Son to Igor Yanovich and Anastacia Shevchenko. Igor was from a Pureblood family known as the Yanovich, whom have been around for centuries and own a franchise of hotels over Russia. Igor graduated from the Koldovstoretz School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; however never had an actual job. Yet due to his family's fortune that wasn't a problem. On the other hand Anastacia Shevchenko was a muggle just like her entire family, she was born in Ukraine and had a brother called Vladimir. She moved later to Moscow to study at the Lomonosov Moscow State University, where she gratuaded with a degree in languages and became a teacher. It was during this time in Moscow that she met Igor; then after two years they decided to marry and Anastacia got pregnant. Igor's family didn't approve of this marriage, refusing to accept a muggle into the family and cut his ties with him, refusing to give him any financial aid and denying him access to the family's money. Once the baby was born, Anastacia decided to name him after her brother; Vladimir. The first year went smoothly, yet Igor had no job and wasted most his time drinking with friends. And eventually decided to start his own group. A group that would practice Dark Magic and use it to harass the community, making them pay a fee for their safety. It was only three years later that Anastacia found out; she always knew Igor was a wizard yet she never thought he would be a criminal. Igor was wanted by the Aurors of Russia and constantely absent without warning Anastacia felt fed up with his behaviour and wouldn't put her son's life at risk. With this came a divorce and Anastacia left Russia, heading back to Ukraine to her parents house. Here she left little Vladimir; age of four in their care and fled to England for a brighter future. Then for the next two years Vladimir lived with his grandparents, Slav and Natasha. He also got to meet his uncle and cousins. Then on his 6th birthday his mother returned. She came back for him and with their luggage packed they left to England together this time, as his mother felt confident with her current circumstances. It was at age of six that Vladimir came to Manchester where he lived most of his life, eventually getting English nationality. His mother worked in a restaurant as a waitress and had a small house she rented, while it didn't provide for a lot it kept them with enough to live a decent life. Anastacia's goal was to keep Vladimir away from his father and most important of all to keep him away from 'Magic' as she feared that one day he would become a wizard too and following under his father's footsteps. So Vladimir went to a regular school at the start; it was also at the muggle school that he shown his first signs of magic. When pushed by another student and made fun of his russian accent. He made the other student trip over and fall, without having to push him. As years went by he was a good student and eventually began to develop an accent from the region; losing his foreign one in the process. It was at his eleventh birthday that a letter from Hogwarts arrived and his mother's fear came true. She was against it at first but seeing the excitment of her son made her reconsider, not letting herself be clouded by his father's actions and allowing him to make his own path. After all she came to the conclusion that eventually he would have to become a wizard; it was only a matter of time. So he had to travel to London and take the train to Hogwarts; but first he to stop by Diagon Alley to buy his tools. The most intrigue part was the wand. His was a 9.5 inch long, carved from Blackthorn wood and a core of Phoenix Feather. At first it felt odd, almost broken to him yet the man at the shop told Don't worry, it'll take a time to get used to. FIRST YEAR: ''' This was Vladimir's first year, which started off with the known Sorting Ceremony. It was here that the boy was picked into the House of Slytherin. The first year was fun and a great experience, somehow he felt at home. Unlike his muggle school he quickly fit in and made friends. He was dedicated to study hard and tried to achieve great scores in all subjects, with dedication he managed to have good marks with his highest being in Transfiguration and Charms. '''SECOND YEAR: This year was were Vladimir began to discover his passions; he tried to join the Quidditch team yet failed. But this didn't stop him from trying other things, including joining the music club and dueling club. This is where Vladimir excelled; at the dueling club. He was quite competitive and enjoyed every duel; even having fought students from an year above. He wasn't undefeated but was quite an impressive duelist for his age. During this year he also started to develop an interest towards potions. THIRD YEAR: This year was mostly the start of puberty for Vladimir, plus he has become more confident and ambitious. Aiming to perform harder potions and casts stronger spells. He competed in the dueling club two times a week. Besides the obligatory classes he picked two selectives: Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. He began to develop a more rebellious spirit; skipping some classes and even getting into fights. This was the same year he got suspended for a month after starting a fight with a fellow student and putting him in the Hospital. It was in this time that his wand became truly bonded with him, perhaps to the fact he won the fight against another student. FOURTH YEAR: This year was an year of heartbreak, it was the year that Vladimir first fell in love with a girl. She was from the Gryffindor House, known rivals to the Slytherin. Despite his attempts at winning her heart he never succeeded and eventually saw her with another boy. Having his heart broken the boy focused his whole year on his magic and studies, putting more effort even into classes he disliked. At the end of this year he had the best marks he had till today, having made his mother proud and some teacher's impressed. FIFTH YEAR: (Currently in making) PETS: His pet is a male owl with the name Percy '''and it is a Strigidae specie, it is a very proud and humble. It is loyal to Vladimir and requires some effort to actually get their attention, not making it the most friendly bird however once able to earn its respect one can find this a trustworthy bird. '''PERSONALITY/APPERANCE: . He stands tall and confident. His hair is blonde and short. His face takes over his mother and his eyes are blue like his fathers. He is part of the Slytherin House at Hogwarts and has shown to be a great duelist and also excells in potions and transfigurations. His weakest point is Herbology; while he can indentify certain plants he is awful at taking care of them. In terms of personality he is very ambitious and competitive, always wanting to surpass others and win in any type of challenge. But he is not a sore loser. But he is a hardworker and always plans to learn from his defeats. While being a person of logic he can show great signs of compassion and act upon emotions. He is awful at following rules unless he believes in them, making him easily break a rule if he deems it necessary. Oddly enough he favors romance and wants to find the right girl. He also has developed an interest for the Dark Arts, wishing to learn more about them and how to use them. Obsessed with controlling them. GOALS: -To be the best and strongest Auror, known around the world. -Find the love of his life. -Find out more about his Yanovich heritage. -Travel the world. RUMORS: ''(This might be used as IC knowledge.)'' "I've heard that Vladimir's father is a bad wizard." - A first year Slytherin. "Vladimir got suspended once for hospitalizing another student."- Whispers in the Hall. "Vlad's not exactly as bad as everyone makes it to be..." a fifth year from Gryffindor.